Paternal Pride
| image = File:Rdr_paternal_pride.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = MacFarlane's Ranch | end = MacFarlane's Ranch | prereqs = | giver = Bonnie MacFarlane | location = Hennigan's Stead | rewards = Winchester Repeater | previous = Undead Nightmare mission strand: "Curious Tales from Blackwater, USA" | next = }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Once Marston has cleared MacFarlane's Ranch of the undead, he will be greeted with open arms by Bonnie MacFarlane who is relieved to see him considering the current crisis. She explains to Marston that her father, Drew, was trying to keep the undead locked in the barn, but she hasn't heard from him in at least a day. Marston agrees to check on Drew for her... Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater, USA"; and *Clearing the undead out of MacFarlane's Ranch. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Find a way into the barn. *Kill the roaming undead in the barn. *Locate and deal with Drew MacFarlane. *Speak with Bonnie MacFarlane. Mission Details After the player has cleansed MacFarlane's Ranch, the player will be able to start this side-mission given by Bonnie MacFarlane. She tells John she hasn't seen her dad Drew MacFarlane, who was last seen in the barn trying to keep the infected under control. However, she hasn't seen him for a day and asks John to go look for him inside the barn. When the player arrives at the barn, the main entrance is unable to be opened, so the player needs to find another entrance. Go left of the main entrance and there will be a ladder near the base of the windmill. Climb up and there should be a bar that John can jump and grab onto. Shimmy left so that John can pull himself up onto the walkway and go around the side of the barn to find an entrance near the top of the barn. Once entered, there will be Undead on the ground floor. The player can shoot them from above or go down to the lower levels and kill them from there. However, fighting the Undead on the ground floor can be dangerous as the close quarters can cause the player lose track of where each Undead is located, leading to surprise attacks from behind or from the side. After the player has killed all of the Undead, John will proceed in his search for Drew. Drew bursts out from under some bales of hay, prompting John to grab a Winchester Repeater leaning against a stable. There is no way to hogtie or save Drew, similarly to Uncle. Be careful, as Drew is a Bruiser and can knock down John with his tackle. Once killed, the player can leave through the barn doors, back to Bonnie on the porch of her house. In a cutscene, Marston walks up to her. He doesn't say anything about Drew as Bonnie knows enough, seeing as how he's not walking alongside John. After sarcastically saying that John always does "bring sunshine to her life", John sits down with her, saying he's sorry about her father. She says that he died protecting those he loved, with John agreeing and telling her to take care of herself. Bonnie tells John the same and walks into her house, never to be seen again. Mission Complete Unlockables *Winchester Repeater Trivia * This mission appears to be a reference to Issue 10 of the popular zombie comic The Walking Dead where the character Hershel Greene attempts to keep the Infected in his barn in hopes of helping them and keeping them under control, much like Drew MacFarlane. * In the ending cinematic, John and Bonnie are holding the same kind of repeater. Gallery File:Rdr_undead_drew_macfarlane.jpg File:Rdr_bonnie_macfarlane_undead_nightmare.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completing this side-mission contributes to the acquisition of the following achievement/trophy: Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Single Player Category:Redemption Missions Category:Undead Nightmare Missions